Giana Sisters Wiki:Rules and Guidelines
Welcome to the rules page of the Giana Sisters Wiki. If you're new here, please follow those rules : Things to don't Here's few thing you shouldn't do when editing : *'Misinformation.' Please do not put misinformation unless it officially revealed from it/their owner(s). We don't want any fake screenshots/snapshots, photoshopped pictures or fan-arts either. *'Badges farming.' Please don't make multi editing by adding very small or pointless informations just for badges. This is considered badges farming and you can be temporarily banned for this. Page organisation is a exception like adding more links or removing useless place, but don't abuse it! *'Spams.' Spams are very unwelcome here. We don't want the activities page to be flooded. You can be temporarily banned for this. Please don't put ads in comments/articles or adding hate comments. *'Vandalism.' The ban on vandalism is very common in Wikis. If you don't know what that is, it is removing the page and/or replacing it with craps. You can be definitely banned for this, no second chance given. And we recommend no one doing it. Luckly, the Giana Sisters Wiki never got trolls, but can have anytime. *'Unofficial characters.' OCs or Unofficial characters aren't really welcomed here. However, there's some exceptions. If they come from a Unofficial game; like a port (eg. Druacan), a fangame (eg. Blondina) or a clone (no exemple for that right now). They're also welcomed if they come from a unofficial plot for a official game (If it's approved by Black Forest Games) (eg. Doc Owl) *'Major editing mistake.' You should be careful when editing. Please be cautious to not removing informations when expanding a article. We highly not recommend you to use the visual editor, only the classic one. It's much more easier to use because you may have less risk to make editing mistake. Requirement *'Having good English.' It isn't good if a article have bad spellings and grammars and people couldn't understand. When editing, please write with good English, spellings and grammars. If English is not your first language or having disability, please let us know in the comments section or in the Resume section. We will help you to make your edits clear and better. *'Using source editor for templates.' We don't recommend using the Visual editor when editing a template. You may risk to remove some information by mistake. We recommend you to use the source editor, it's much more easier to use and may have less risk to make editing mistake. *'Joke comments.' Joke comments are limited here, which mean you should post them with moderation. Overusing joke posts are also the best way to ruin a comment section. Please don't do that! Also please, don't use overated memes, they got ruined enought. *'Opinions and Theories.' These are welcome here and we'll be happy to hear them (depending how they sound)! However, if you want to put a theory in a article, please put it in a trivia section and admit it's a theory. As for opinions in articles, they should be minimal casual. The major one should be in a comment or a blog post. *'Templates usage for articles.' Here's a list of template you're required to use when creating a article : ** for all articles. ** for unofficial characters and games. ** for characters. ** for official games. ** for unofficial games. ** for clones. ** for ports of The Great Giana Sisters. ** for hacks games. Happy Editing!